Le rouge et le blanc
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: Il est mort, et elle a sombré dans la folie. Réflexions d'une femme dont la raison a été broyée par cette guerre qui l'a privée de son amour.


**Le Rouge Et Le Blanc**

Ces souvenirs m'assaillissent, me submergent, me tyrannisent... ils me sont insupportables. Je me serre la tête espérant les évacuer, mais tous mes efforts semblent stériles. Je revois toujours ce carnage, ces cadavres souillés de sang... Et ton corps transpercé, dénué de vie. Je revois ton visage pâle réclamant la liberté, la paix... et qui ne voit en face qu'un paysage macabre. Je sens encore cette odeur nauséabonde du champ de bataille. Et je me serre la tête... Encore, et encore.

Il y a de la lumière dans cette pièce. Je ne vois pas pourquoi... De la lumière ? Mais je sombre dans les ténèbres depuis des années! Cet endroit... Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce donc ce monstre qui me regarde avec ces yeux rouges ? Il s'approche de moi et me mord... Il ne veut pas lâcher prise. Je vois des anges s'entre-tuer, je vois un oiseau crucifié, je vois le monde s'engouffrer, je vois des vagues crépiter... Et je te vois, je me vois, je vois le monde comme il aurait dû être, je vois de l'éclat sous l'hideur. Tu es cet éclat, et tu as été emporté par le démon. Il t'ingurgite sans pitié. Je ressens cette douce douleur parsemer mon corps, elle me fait partager cette affliction que tu as éprouvé ce jour là. Dis-moi... Les oiseaux sont-ils réellement libres ? Crois-tu que moi aussi je suis capable de devenir un oiseau ? si j'éprouve la douleur la plus vive, si m'imprègne du même sang que toi, crois-tu que je serai libre moi aussi? Verrons-nous les mêmes choses? As-tu vu cette même lumière ce jour là? Je me demande si nous serons réunis.

Tu sais, je me rappelle toujours de notre première rencontre. Je me rappelle de ta froideur qui a réchauffé mon cœur. Je me rappelle nos sourires, nos regards au début timides pour devenir avec le temps complices. Pendant cette douce soirée là, je me rappelle avoir crié tellement j'avais mal, et cette douleur jouissive m'avait uni à toi à tout jamais. Je me rappelle aussi avoir vu du sang, et je me sentais tellement fière, car tu avais enfin fait de moi une femme complète. J'avais l'impression de voir des anges me sourire, et je volais parmi eux. Et en ce jour funeste, j'en ai entendu cris, et j'en ai vu du sang. Toutefois, ces souvenirs se sont retournés contre moi et t'ont ôté la vie.

Tu n'avais pas le droit, non... Non ! tu n'avais PAS le droit !

Tu m'as quitté et tu m'as condamnée à vivre ainsi dans les abysses de l'enfer ,dans l'obscurité absolue ! Que t'ai-je fait... ? Pourtant je t'aimais tu sais...? Toi qui vit aujourd'hui libre, pourquoi m'avoir emprisonnée ? Le ciel est cruel, il rayonne de mon malheur, il t'emporte et ne pleure même pas ma vacuité. La terre aussi est impitoyable, elle t'enferme et ne veut pas te laisser sortir. Elle te laisse jalousement dormir entre ses bras alors que moi je suis ici, seule. Pourtant, j'ai maintes fois voulu te rejoindre, mais ces hommes là me retiennent. Ils disent que je suis devenue folle ...Moi folle ? Mais je ne suis pas folle ! Je suis tienne ! Comment pourrais-je être folle ? Je suis à toi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être accablée, car tu vas venir me chercher... Ne sommes-nous pas unis ?

_Oh mon amour..._

Je vois tout ce blanc autour de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le souiller. Le blanc... c'était aussi la couleur de tes yeux. C'était la couleur de ton âme ! Et toi, tu n'es plus là ! Où la pureté ? Où la blancheur ? Je veux souiller cet endroit de ce même sang qui t'a ôté la vie, de ce même sang qui m'a condamnée à vivre dans la misère! Des démons me fixent et j'ai peur. Je veux te retrouver rapidement ! Je veux ressentir ta présence ! Je veux être à nouveau entre bras, éprouver ce plaisir charnel, te crier que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! Je veux te sentir en moi, éprouver ta chaleur, sentir ton odeur, caresser tes cheveux, et t'embrasser, t'embrasser de tout mon être. Je veux que tu me reviennes !

Je vois des roses rouges, elles sont belles ... est-ce toi qui les dépose sur ta tombe ? où est ce-moi même qui suis entrain de creuser ma propre tombe ? Seras-tu heureux de me revoir ? L'attente a dû être difficile, mais ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est rien mon cœur ! Je suis venue te rejoindre. J'ai mal, j'ai mal et ces roses me piquent. Tout est noir, et je ressens comme un poids qui m'opprime, et je ne te vois nulle part. Monstrueux... Monstrueux est ce destin !

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'accueillir ? Pourtant, j'ai tout abandonné pour toi. Tu sais... tu sais Neji, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Quand j'ai parlé à ces soi-disant amis de mon désir de te rejoindre, ils m'ont prise pour une folle. Dis-leur que je ne le suis pas ! Je ne le suis pas.. _n'est-ce pas ? _Crois tu que c'est pour ça qu'on m'a enfermée dans cette pièce blanche ? Pourtant je crie, je brise cette cage et chaque jour, on me regarde avec pitié. Moi folle ? Les fous ! je veux juste être avec toi, rien de plus, et là, j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de te rejoindre. Oh douce lumière, pourquoi me brûles tu?

Oh mon ami, je n'ai pas peur crois moi, je ne pleure pas, je souris , et je me noie dans ce bain de roses rouges... elles sont belles tu sais.

Le rouge et le blanc se mêlent bien... ils créent le noir, ils créent mon trépas, et ils créent nos retrouvailles.

_J'arrive Neji... j'ar...rive... _

Ce matin là, à l'hôpital de Konoha, Sakura a trouvé le cadavre de Tenten jonchant sur le sol. La jeune femme nageait dans une marre de sang après s'être coupée les veines. Celle-ci avait été placée sous surveillance dans le département de psychiatrie après avoir perdu la raison suite à la mort de Neji dans la Grande Guerre. Et aujourd'hui, cinq ans après la fin de cette bataille, Tenten rendit l'âme.


End file.
